The Wicca Queen
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Tara tells Sophie the story of Willow, a young wiccan princess who can't wait to be queen, and her evil Uncle Wilkins, who will do anything to take the throne for himself, even if it means killing Willow and her father, King Giles.
1. The Presentation Of Willow

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

AN: As often seems to happen with me, I got excited about my idea and started a little sooner than intended. Also, this takes place not long after Willow and Tara got engaged in 'Dawn's Magical Mishaps, but that's not really that important beyond the first chapter.

* * *

"Do you likes your engageyment ring Mama Tara?" said Sophie excitedly as her mother tucked her into bed one night. "I helpeded Mommy Willow choose it."

"I know, she told me" Tara smiled. "And I do like it, very much" she gazed at the gold band on her wedding finger,it's small diamond twinkling, and her smile widened a little. "So, do you want a story sweetie?"

"Yeah!" said Sophie enthusiastically. "Tells me one with you and Mommy Willow in it, like she did that time with the Dark Willow story!"

"You mean Beauty and the.. I mean Tara And The Witch?"

"Yeah!" Sophie nodded. Tara paused to think. One idea was sticking in her mind, probably because it was the only movie she and Donnie had ever agreed on liking when they were young. However, the fact that his favourite character had been Scar and hers was Nala showed that they had liked it for very different reasons.

"Okay" Tara began. "Once upon a time, a daughter was born to Giles, the King of the Sunnylands..

* * *

A loud call echoed out over the Sunnylands. All the inhabitants of these lands, witches, Watchers, Slayers, humans, and benevolent demons alike, jumped to attention, knowing exactly what the call meant. Their new Princess had been born.

_**From the day we arrive on the planet,**_

**_And blinking, step into the sun,_**

**_There is more to see than ever be seen,_**

**_More to do, than can ever be done._**

Everybody began moving towards Sunny Rock, the home of the King, for the Princess' presentation.

_**There's far too much to take in here,**_

**_More to find than can ever be found._**

**_But the Sun rolling high,_**

**_Through the Sapphire sky,_**

**_Keeps great and small, on the endless round._**

King Giles stood atop Sunny Rock, watching as his subjects approached. A young Watcher named Wesley, the King's number one advisor, rushed up and bowed, and Giles smiled.

_**It's the circle of life,**_

**_And it moves us all._**

**_Through despair and hope,_**

**_Through faith and love._**

The crowd parted as a demon shaman named Lorne made his way up the rock. Giles embraced him, smiling, then lead him towards the cave at the top of the rock.

_**'Til we find our place,**_

**_In the path unwinding._**

**_It's the circle,_**

**_The circle of life._**

Inside the cave sat Giles' wife, Queen Jenny. She was gazing adoringly at a tiny redhaired bundle cradled in her arms. This was Willow, the newborn princess of the Sunnylands. Giles smiled proudly at the baby, while Lorne rattled the end of his staff. Little Willow giggled, reaching up and trying to play with it. Lorne took one of the fruits from the end of the staff and broke it open, smearing some of the juice on Willow's forehead, then scsttered a handful of dust over her, making her sneeze. Jenny handed the baby to Lorne, who carried her to the end of the rock, raising her high in the air for everybody to see. The clouds parted, and a beam of light shone down on baby Willow. The Sunnylanders cheered, bowing to their future queen.

_**It's the circle of life,**_

**_And it moves us all._**

**_Through despair and hope,_**

**_Through faith and love._**

**_'Til we find our place,_**

**_In the path unwinding._**

**_It's the circle,_**

**_The circle, of life._**

* * *

In another cave not too far away, a small spider scurried over the floor. Suddenly sensing danger, it tried to hurry out again, but a hand grabbed it. The hand belonged to King Giles' brother, Richard Wilkins. He was a middle-aged man with dark hair, green eyes, and a scar across his right cheek.

"Life's not fair, is it?" he sighed. "You see, I, well, I will never be King, and you.." he taunted the poor creature, letting it run around on his hand, but catching it again the moment it made a break for freedom. "You will never see the light of another day. Goodbye." He was about to eat the spider when he was distracted by a voice at the cave's entrance.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Wesley frowned.

"What do you want?" Wilkins sighed.

"I'm here to announce that King Giles is on his way" Wesley explained. "So you better have a very good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning!" While Wilkins was distracted, his spider escaped.

"Oh look Wesley, you've made me lose my lunch."

"You'll lose a lot more than that when the King is done with you" said Wesley, crossing his arms. "He's as angry as a hell-god with a hernia."

"I quiver with fear" Wilkins smirked evilly, rounding on Wesley.

"Wilkins?" said Wesley nervously. "Don't look at me like that! The King wouldn't be pleased if he found you.. ahh!" the young Watcher yelped as Wilkins seized him around the neck.

"Drop him!" came Giles sudden growl from the mouth of the cave. Wilkins hesitated, so Giles repeated his order. "Wilkins, drop him!" Wilkins sighed, letting Wesley fall to the floor.

"Impeccable timing Your Majesty!" he gasped.

"Why, if it isn't my dear big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners" said Wilkins sarcastically.

"Jenny and I didn't see you at the presentation of Willow this morning" Giles frowned, in no mood for his brother's behaviour.

"That was today?" cried Wilkins with mock-remorse. "Oh, I feel just terrible! It must have slipped my mind."

"Slippery as your mind may be" said Wesley, glaring as he dusted himself off, "As the King's brother, you should have been first in line!"

"I was first in line" Wilkins grumbled. "Until that little lump was born.."

"That 'lump' is my daughter, and your future Queen!" Giles growled.

"I shall have to practice my curtsy" said Wilkins, rolling his eyes as he turned to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me Wilkins" Giles warned.

"Oh no Giles" Wilkins smirked. "Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on _me_."

"Is that a challenge?" Giles roared, leaping in front of his brother and blocking his way.

"Of course not brother" said Wilkins. "I'd never even _dream_ of challenging you."

"Pity" Wesley sighed. "Why not?"

"Well, in the matter of brains, I got the Watcher's share. But when it comes to sheer brute strength" he gave a sad, sarcastic sigh. "I'm afraid I got stuck at the shallow end of the gene pool." Wilkins walked away, while Wesley and Giles looked on.

"There's one in every family, sire" said Wesley, laying a hand on the King's shoulder. "Two in mine actually, and they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him?" Giles sighed.

"In my opinion, he'd make a very nice throw rug" said Wesley.

"Wesley!" Giles tried to scold him, but the effect was ruined by the grin that spread over his face.

"Then when he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him!" the young Watcher continued, making the King chuckle.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his own cave situated in a rainforest beyond the Sunnylands, Lorne was painting a picture of the newborn Princess on the wall. He was just adding the final touches to the ceremonial crown.

"Willow.." he smiled.

* * *

I don't likes Wilkins" Sophie frowned.

"As far as I know, neither did any body else" Tara mumbled. "Except Faith.."

* * *

AN: I know Tara never actually met half of the characters appearing in the story, but I'm working under the assumption that Willow has told her of all the Scoobies' past adventures.


	2. Lessons

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Wilkins is a bad guy isn't he?" asked Sophie.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself sweetie" Tara smiled. "Five years went by, and Princess Willow grew into an intelligent, energetic, adventurous little girl.."

* * *

Early one morning, just before sunrise, while everybody else was still asleep, the five-year-old Willow ran out of the cave and to the end of Sunny Rock and smiled widely, taking a moment to look out over the Sunnylands. She had been waiting for this day for a long time. She ran back to the cave.

"Daddy, Daddy!" she called, climbing over the sleeping adults to get back to her parents. "Daddy, come on, wake up! We've got to go!"

"Your daughter is awake" said Jenny sleepily.

"Before sunrise she's your daughter" Giles mumbled.

"Daddy! Wake up, you promised!" Willow tugged on her father's arm in an attempt to wake him, but failed. So, she decided to headbutt him instead, yielding slightly more successful results. Giles opened his eyes to see his daughter glaring at him with emerald green eyes, arms crossed over her chest. "You promised!"

"Okay, okay" Giles relented. "I'm up."

"Yay!" she cheered, running back to the mouth of the cave, while Giles yawned. He met his daughter at the cave entrance, still a little sleepy, with Jenny behind him. Jenny gave Willow a quick hug before ushering her husband and daughter outside. Giles led Willow to the end of Sunny Rock, lifting her up so she could have a better view as the sun rose.

"Look, Willow. Everything the light touches is our Kingdom."

"Wow" said Willow.

"A King or Queen's time as ruler rises and sets like the sun" Giles explained. "One day the sun will set on my time here, and rise with you as the new Queen."

"You mean all this will be mine?" asked Willow, awestruck.

"Everything" Giles replied, nodding.

"Everything the light touches.." Willow whispered to herself, before spotting a darkened area in the distance. "What about that shadowy place?" she asked, pointing.

"That is beyond our borders" said Giles, suddenly serious. "You must never go there, Willow."

"But I thought Kings and Queens could do whatever they want" Willow frowned.

"There's more to being a ruler than getting your own way all the time" Giles smiled, setting his daughter down and gesturing for her to follow as he headed down to the bottom of the rock.

"There's more?" said Willow, eyes wide.

"Willow" Giles chuckled as they walked through some grasslands, where demons and other creatures were beginning to stir. "Everything you see exists in a delicate balance. As a Queen, you will have to understand this balance and respect all creatures, from the hell-god to the cow."

"But we eat cows" said Willow, confused.

"Yes, but cows eat the grass, and when we die, we become the grass" Giles explained. "So we are all connected in the great circle of life." At that moment, Wesley ran over.

"Good morning, sire" he greeted, bowing.

"Good morning Wesley" Giles replied.

"Just checking in with the morning report" Wesley continued.

"Go on" Giles nodded. While Wesley began to deliver his news, Willow spotted a rat sitting in the grass, and tried to sneak up on it, without success. She tried again multiple times before she caught Giles' eye. "Willow, what are you doing?"

"Practicing sneak attacks" Willow replied.

"Come here and let an old pro show you how it's done" Giles grinned, pulling Willow beside him. "Wesley, would you mind turning around for a moment?"

"Of course not, sire" Wesley replied, doing as he had been instructed before continuing his report.

"Now, stay as well hidden as possible" Giles whispered to Willow.

"Well hidden, got it" Willow replied.

"Uh, sire?" said Wesley, becoming a little suspicious, "What are you doing?"

"Just having a little lesson in sneak attacks" said Giles.

"Ah, sneak attacks, very good.. Sneak attacks?!" he yelped, turning his head. "You can't be serious!" Giles just gestured for him to turn back around, and he sighed. "This is so humiliating.."

"Be very quiet" Giles continued.

"Giles? Giles, what are you telling her? Giles.. Ah!" Wesley cried as Willow leapt out of the grass, startling him into falling over. "Wonderful.." he grumbled, while a nerdy human boy named Andrew came to deliver more news.

"Now this time.." Giles began to tell Willow while Wesley was distracted, until the young Watcher interrupted him.

"Sire!" he cried in panic. "Vampires, in the Sunnylands!" Giles immediately leapt into action.

"Wesley, take Willow home" he ordered.

"Aw Daddy, can't I come?" Willow pleaded.

"No Willow, it's far too dangerous" said Giles, rushing off to deal with the intruders.

"I never get to go anywhere" Willow pouted, as Wesley took her hand to lead her home.

"Oh, young Mistress, one day you will be queen, and then you can chase those useless blood-sucking parasites from dawn til dusk!"

* * *

"Poor Wesley" Sophie giggled. "He gets picked on lots doesn't he?"


	3. A Really Fun Place

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"When he was with the Scoobies he did" Tara smiled. "Not quite as much after he joined Angel."

"Why?" asked Sophie, confused.

"Well, from what your Mommy Willow tells me, he was kind of an annoying know-it-all" Tara laughed. "But by the time he met up with your Uncle Angel in L.A, he'd made enough mistakes to know that he didn't know it all, so it was easier to like him."

"Okay" said Sophie. "So, whats happened next?"

"Later that day, Willow decided to go visit her Uncle Wilkins.."

* * *

"Uncle Wilkins, Uncle Wilkins!" Willow cried excitedly as she rushed into the cave. "Guess what?"

"I despise guessing games" Wilkins grumbled.

"I'm gonna be Queen of Sunny Rock!" said Willow, puffing her chest out proudly.

"Yippee for you" said Wilkins sarcastically.

"My Daddy showed me the whole Kingdom, and I'm gonna rule it all!" Willow continued.

"Forgive me for not jumping for joy dear" Wilkins sighed, flopping down on a rock. "Bad back, you know."

"Hey Uncle Wilkins, when I'm Queen, what'll that make you?" Willow asked.

"A monkey's uncle" Wilkins replied.

"You're weird" Willow giggled.

"You have no idea" Wilkins smirked, an evil plan forming in his mind. "So, your father showed you the _whole_ Kingdom, did he?"

"Everything."

"Did he show you what's beyond the rise at the northern border?"

"No" Willow sighed, disappointed. "He said I can't go there.."

"And he's absolutely right!" said Wilkins. "It's much too dangerous. Only the _bravest _people go there."

"I'm brave!" cried Willow. "What's.."

"I just can't tell you!" Wilkins cried melodramatically.

"Why not?" Willow pouted.

"Dear Willow" Wilkins smiled, ruffling her hair. "I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favourite niece."

"Yeah right, I'm your only niece."

"All the more reason for me to be protective" Wilkins grinned. "A demon graveyard is no place for a young Princess.."

"A demon what?" cried Willow, eyes wide with excitement.

"Oh no, I've said too much!" cried Wilkins in mock-horror. "Well, I guess you would have worked it out on your own eventually, being so clever and all." He pulled Willow to his side, hugging her tight. "Just do me one favor, promise me you'll never visit that terrible place!"

"I promise" said Willow.

"Good girl, now you run along and have fun" he winked. "And remember, it's our little secret." Willow nodded, and Wilkins stared after her, smiling evilly as she left.

* * *

Willow ran back to the grassy fields around Sunny Rock, and quickly located her mother, sitting in the sun beside another woman who was brushing the hair of a blonde haired, blue eyed little girl. The girl was Willow's best friend, Tara, and she was exactly who the little princess had been looking for.

"Hi Tara!" Willow grinned.

"H-hi Willow" Tara stuttered, smiling. Tara was naturally shy, but whenever she and Willow were alone she became a lot more confident.

"Come on, I have to show you something!"

"C-can't it w-wait?" asked Tara, wincing as a particularly stubborn knot was brushed out. "I'm g-getting my hair b-brushed."

"As a matter of fact, someone else around here needs some hair brushing too" smiled Jenny, grabbing hold of Willow.

"Mommy!" Willow whined, as Jenny ran the brush through her hair. "Mommy, stop it!" she pulled away. "Okay, no more tangles!"

"W-where are we g-going?" Tara asked. "S-somewhere fun?"

"_Really_ fun" Willow grinned.

"And where is this _really fun_ place?" asked Jenny, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Uh.. the waterhole" Willow replied quickly.

"The waterhole?" Tara frowned. "W-whats so f-fun about.."

"I'll show you when we get there" Willow hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh" said Tara, getting the hint, before turning to the woman who had been brushing her hair. "C-can I g-go with Willow, Mama?"

"What do you think Jenny?" Tara's mother asked. Jenny paused, thinking.

"It's okay with me" she replied.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"But you have to take Wesley with you."

"Not Wesley!" Willow and Tara groaned in unison.

* * *

"Well, at least Wesley will stop them from going to the dangerous Demon graveyard place, won't he?" said Sophie, although the smirk Tara gave her didn't exactly inspire confidence.


	4. Willow Just Can't Wait To Be Queen

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Well, if it was any other children, Wesley probably would have been able to stop them" Tara grinned. "But like I said before, Willow was a very intelligent little girl..

* * *

"Step lively, children" said Wesley as he led the girls to the waterhole. "The sooner we get to the waterhole, the sooner we can leave."

"So, w-where are we r-really going?" Tara asked quietly.

"A demon graveyard!" Willow whispered.

"Th-that sounds k-kinda dangerous" Tara frowned.

"How can it be dangerous if all the demons there are dead?" said Willow. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Well, okay" Tara relented. "But h-how are we g-gonna lose Wesley?" As the two girls continued to whisper to each other, Wesley turned to check on them, smiling.

"Oh, just look at you two, little seeds of romance blossoming in the Sunnylands" he sighed. "Your parents will be thrilled, you two being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" asked Willow, confused.

"Betrothed, intended, affianced" Wesley explained.

"W-what does that m-mean?" Tara frowned, just as confused as her friend.

"One day, you two are going to be married" Wesley replied.

"Eww!" said both girls in unison.

"I can't marry her!" cried Willow, gesturing to Tara. "She's my best friend!"

"Yeah" Tara agreed. "It'd be w-weird."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice" said Wesley. "It's a tradition going back generations."

"Well when I'm Queen, that'll be the first thing to go" said Willow.

"Not while I'm around" Wesley frowned.

"Well then you're fired" Willow smirked.

"Nice try" said Wesley. "But only the King or Queen can do that."

"W-well Willow's the f-future Queen" said Tara.

"Yeah!" said Willow, poking Wesley in the stomach. "So you have to do whatever I tell you!"

"Not yet I don't" said Wesley, crossing his arms. "And with that attitude, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic Queen indeed."

"Not the way I see it" Willow smirked.

Willow: **_I'm gonna be a mighty Queen,_**

**_So enemies beware!_**

Wesley:**_ Well I've never seen a Queen of magic,_**

**_With quite so fiery hair!_**

Wesley gave Willow's red locks a light tug, but she pulled away from him and continued, undaunted.

Willow: _**I'm gonna be the main event,**_

**_Like no Queen was before!_**

**_I'm brushing up on looking down,_**

**_I'm working on my roar!_**

Willow shouted at Wesley, startling him into falling face first into a puddle.

Wesley: _**Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing.**_

He grabbed a towel to wipe his face, but soon discovered that the towel belonged to an angry Fyarl demon, who grabbed Wesley and threw him, skipping him like a pebble over a nearby pond.

Willow: _**Oh I just can't wait to be Queen!**_

"You've quite a way to go young Mistress, if you think.." Wesley began.

_**No-one saying do this!**_

"Now when I said that.." Wesley was quickly interrupted when Tara, becoming caught up in the fun, began to sing as well.

Tara: _**No-one saying be there!**_

"What I meant was.."

Willow: _**No-one saying stop that!**_

"Do you realise.."

Willow & Tara: _**No-one saying see here!**_

"Now see here!" cried Wesley, chasing after the two girls when he spotted them riding off on a pair of flamingos.

Willow: _**Free to run around all day!**_

"Well that's definitely out.." Wesley grumbled.

_**Free to do it all my way!**_

Wesley finally caught up to the children.

Wesley: _**I think it's time that you and I**_

_**Arranged a heart to heart..**_

Willow: _**Queens don't need advice **_

_**From little Watchers for a start!**_

Wesley crashed into a boulder while he was distracted, and was beginning to become very frustrated.

Wesley: _**If this is where the monarchy is headed,**_

**_Count me out!_**

**_Out of service,_**

**_Out of the Sunnylands, _**

**_I wouldn't hang about!_**

**_This child is getting wildly out of wing!_**

Willow:**_ Oh I just can't wait to be Queen!_**

Willow and Tara ran through two lines of bowing demons, slayers, and witches, with Wesley following behind.

_**Everybody look left!**_

Wesley was trampled by a heard of demons running to where Willow pointed.

_**Everybody look right!**_

Wesley was trampled again.

_**Everywhere you look I'm..**_

_**Standing in the spotlight!**_

"Not yet!" Wesley hissed.

Everyone: _**Let everybody go for broke and sing!**_

**_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing!_**

**_It's gonna be Queen Willow's finest fling!_**

Willow:**_ Oh I just can't wait to be Queen!_**

**_Oh I just can't waaaaaaait....._**

**_To be Queeeeeeen!_**

"Willow, Tara?" Wesley called, pushing through the crowd after the song had finished. He groaned. The girls were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Uh-oh" Sophie frowned.


	5. The Demon Graveyard

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Something bad's gonna happen, isn't it?" said Sophie, worried. "Wilkins only telled Willow abouts the demon graveyard because he wanted something bad to happen to her!"

"Yes, but the bad guys never usually win" said Tara.

"What abouts the time the bad man shooted you?" Sophie frowned.

"I guess that's kind of an exception" said Tara, not wanting to linger on this subject any longer than necessary. "But even he didn't really win in the end. Nobody really won in that situation. But that's enough of that. Let's get on with the story now, okay?"

"Okay" said Sophie.

"Good. While they headed for the demon graveyard, Willow and Tara celebrated their victory over Wesley.."

* * *

"Alright, it w-worked!" cried Tara.

"We lost him!" Willow grinned, puffing her chest out proudly. "I am a genius!"

"Hey, it was m-my idea!" Tara frowned.

"But _I_ pulled it off" Willow smirked.

"With _me_!" said Tara, annoyed.

"Oh yeah?" Willow leapt at Tara, tackling her to the ground. They wrestled playfully for a few minutes with Tara ending up on top.

"P-pinned ya" she giggled.

"Okay, okay, you win" said Willow, frowning. "Now let me up!" Tara obeyed, but Willow pounced on her friend again as soon as her back was turned and they continued to wrestle, this time tumbling down a hill. Tara once again emerged victorious.

"Pinned ya again!" Suddenly, a geyser went off nearby, startling the children as it fired a jet of steam into the air. Tara let Willow up, and they surveyed their surroundings. The sky was grey, the ground was littered with skeletons, and there was absolutely no sign of life to be seen.

"This is it!" said Willow, looking around in awe. "We made it."

"It's r-really creepy" said Tara nervously.

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

"W-we could get in b-big trouble" Tara stuttered.

"I know" Willow smirked. They explored a little further, coming across the skull of a giant snake demon.

"I w-wonder if it's b-brains are still in there" said Tara.

"Only one way to know for sure" Willow smiled. "Let's go check it out!"

"Oh no you don't!" came a familiar voice from behind them. Willow groaned as she turned to see Wesley, but Tara gave a small sigh of relief. This adventure was becoming a little too scary for her. "The only 'checking out' you two will be doing is to check out of here!" He looked around, shivering. "We're way beyond the boundaries of the Kingdom!"

"Aww, the little Watcher's scared" said Willow mockingly.

"That's Mr Little Watcher.. I mean Wyndam-Pryce to you, Missy!" Wesley frowned. "And right now we are all in very real danger!"

"Danger? Ha!" Willow smirked, marching over to the mouth of the skull. "I walk on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger! Ha ha ha!" Suddenly, laughter that was not her own erupted behind the young Princess, and she yelped in fright, running back and grabbing on to Tara's hand. Three pale figures emerged from the darkness of the skull, a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, a man with platinum-blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and one taller, skinnier woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes. They were vampires, and their names were Darla, Spike, and Drusilla.

"Well, well, well, Spike, what do we have here?" asked Darla in a sinister tone.

"I'm not really sure Darla" Spike smirked, turning to Drusilla. "What do you think Dru?"

"The poor little kiddies have lost their way and ended up in the shadows where they don't belong" said Drusilla.

"Well, that too" said Spike, humouring the mildly insane vamp, "But I was thinking more along the lines o' them being bloody trespassers!"

"Quite by accident, I assure you" said Wesley, taking the girl's hands and beginning to back away. "A simple navigational error.."

"Hang on a minute, I know you" Darla frowned. "You're Giles' little stooge!"

"I am the King's chief advisor!" said Wesley indignantly.

"So that would make you.." asked Spike, turning to Willow.

"The future Queen" said Willow confidently.

"Do you know what we do to Queens who step out of their Kingdom?" said Darla threateningly, taking a step closer.

"You can't do anything!" said Willow.

"Actually, they can" said Wesley, becoming more nervous by the second. "_We_ are on _their_ land."

"But Wesley" Willow frowned, confused. "You said they were just useless bloodsucking parasites."

"Who you calling useless?" said Spike, glaring at Wesley.

"Oh, look at the time" chuckled Wesley, glancing at his watch-less wrist. "We really must be going..." Wesley and the girls turned and ran, but Darla and Spike blocked their way.

"Wait, we'd love you to stay for dinner" Darla grinned.

"Yeah" added Spike, licking his lips as he looked at Willow and Tara. "It'll be a_ magical _meal." Both vampires burst out laughing, so Wesley, Willow, and Tara attempted another escape while they were distracted.

"The little kiddies want to play tag" Drusilla giggled, clapping her hands. Spike looked up at her words.

"Uh, Darla?" he asked, turning to the other vamp as she continued to chuckle. "Did we order this meal to go?"

"No" Darla frowned. "Why?"

"'Cause there it goes!" he cried, as he and the other two vamps gave chase. Willow and Tara hid behind a rock, panting.

"D-did we l-lose them?" Tara stuttered.

"I think so" gasped Willow. "But where's Wesley?" The girls peeked out to see the vampires dragging a struggling Wesley towards the geyser they had seen before.

"The little English Watcher hippy-hopped all the way to the Britty boiler" Spike smirked.

"No! Not the Britty boiler!" cried Wesley as they shoved him into the geyser. Seconds later it erupted, sending the poor Watcher flying through the air, screaming.

"Hey!" cried Willow, leaping out from behind the rock. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Like.. you?" Spike smirked.

"No, I'm smaller than.. uh-oh" said Willow, turning and grabbing Tara's hand asthey were once again forced to flee. They hid behind another rock, but the vamps soon found them.

"Boo!" Darla yelled. The girls then scrambled up the top of a pile of bones. Willow made it safely, but watched in horror as Tara slipped, right into the vampire's grasp.

"Willow!" she cried. Willow leapt back down, slapping Darla to startle her into releasing her grip on Tara's leg. All three vamps now glared angrily at them. Willow tried to concentrate and fire a jet of magic from her hands, but all that came was a tiny bolt of static electricity.

"That's it?" Darla cackled.

"Do it again, do it again!" Drusilla giggled. Willow tried, and suddenly, a huge jet of magic that wasn't her own threw the vamps into a demon rib cage. She looked up, seeing her father glaring down at the monsters. King Giles had come to the rescue.

* * *

"Yay! cried Sophie happily. "Go Giles!"


	6. The Great Kings And Queens Of The Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Go Giles, it's your birthday" Sophie chanted, complete with little dance. Tara raised an eyebrow.

"I think you might be spending a bit too much time with your Auntie Faith" she chuckled.

"No I'm not!" cried Sophie, quickly stopping her dance. She didn't want her Mommies to stop her playing with Auntie Faith. Auntie Faith was one of her most favouritest people.

"It's just a saying, sweetie" Tara smiled. "You can play with Auntie Faith as much as you like."

"Okay" Sophie replied, relieved. "So, what happened with the vampires?"

"Well, as you can imagine, Giles was very angry.."

* * *

The three vampire's eyes widened in fright when they spotted the King. Darla at first tried to fight back, but Giles quickly overpowered her, lifting her by the neck and pinning her to a wall. Spike and Dru cowered in a corner.

"Okay, you win! Uncle, uncle!" Darla cried.

"Silence!" Giles growled, throwing her into the corner with the others.

"Of course, we'll shut up now" Spike stammnered.

If you ever come near my daughter again.." Giles warned.

"Oh, this is _your_ daughter?" asked Darla in mock-ignorance.

"We had no idea she was _your_ daughter" said Spike. "Did we Dru?"

"We knew she was the child of the great one" said Drusilla.

"Yes, well uh.. everybody know's my Dru's not quite right in the head so.. See ya!" Spike took Dru's hand, and the three vamps fled. It just so happened that the britty boiler had sent Wesley flying all the way back to Sunny Rock, allowing him to get help. He stepped up beside Giles and nodded, with a 'that'll show them' look, until the King glared at him.

"Daddy.." Willow began.

"You deliberately disobeyed me" said Giles, not even looking at his daughter.

"Daddy, I'm sorry.."

"Let's go home" Giles growled.

"I thought you were r-really brave" Tara whispered to Willow as they walked side by side, heads bowed. As they left the graveyard, Wilkins appeared on a ledge, scowling.

* * *

By the time they had returned to Sunny Rock, night had fallen.

"Wesley" said Giles sternly as they reached the grassy fields at the bottom of the rock, "Take Tara home. I need to teach my daughter a lesson." Willow bowed her head.

"Come, Tara" Wesley took Tara's hand, then laid a hand on Willow's shoulder. "Willow, good luck." With that, the young Watcher left, leading Tara along with him.

"Willow!" Giles called. Willow reluctantly moved to stand beside her father. Giles remained silent for awhile. "Willow, I'm very disappointed in you" He said eventually.

"I know" Willow sighed.

"You deliberately disobeyed me! You could have been killed, and what's worse, you put Tara in danger!"

"I was only trying to be brave like you" said Willow, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm only brave when I have to be" said Giles, voice softening. "Willow, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything" Willow frowned.

"I was today" said Giles.

"You were?" asked Willow, surprised.

"Yes. I thought I might lose you."

"I guess even Kings and Queens are scared sometimes huh?"

"Mmhmm" Giles replied, nodding.

"But you know what?" Willow asked.

"What?"

"I bet those vampires were even scareder" she grinned.

"Yes" Giles chuckled. "Because nobody messes with your Dad! Come here!" He grabbed Willow and gave her a noogie, then they playfully tustled in the grass. After awhile, Giles sat up, his daughter in his lap.

"Daddy?" Willow asked.

"Yes Willow?" Giles replied.

"We're pals, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

"Willow" said Giles seriously, after a pause. "I'm going to tell you something that my father told me when I was your age. Look at the stars." Willow obeyed. "The great Kings and Queens of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" asked Willow, in awe.

"Yes" Giles replied. "So remember, whenever you feel alone, those Kings and Queens will always be there to guide you... And so will I."

* * *

"Aww" said Sophie.


	7. Be Prepared!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"My thoughts exactly sweetie" Tara smiled. "But while Willow and Giles were having their talk, the vampires were hiding out in a cave, and they weren't very happy at all.."

* * *

Spike and Drusilla were sitting together, while Darla sat apart from them, nursing her wounds.

"That stupid Giles, I won't be able to rest easy for a week!" Grumbled Spike, while Drusilla giggled. "Stop laughing Dru, it's not bloody funny!"

"I can't help it if my little Willie is afraid of the big bad King Giles" Dru laughed.

"Hey!" Spike growled, leaping at Dru.

"Will you idiots knock it off already?" Darla snapped.

"Dru started it" Spike mumbled.

"Look at you two!" Darla scolded them. "It's no wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain!"

"I hate dangling" said Spike.

"If it weren't for Giles and his lot we'd be running the joint" Darla pondered.

"I hate them" said Spike. "They're annoying."

"And pushy" added Darla.

"And stinky."

"And boy, are they.. UGLY!" said all three vamps in unison.

"Surely we're not all that bad" said Wilkins, appearing in the mouth of the cave.

"Oh, it's only you Wilkins" said Spike, relieved.

"We thought it might have been somebody important, like Giles" said Darla, smirking. "Now that's power."

"Hearing his name gives me the shivers" said Dru.

"Giles" Spike taunted. Drusilla shivered.

"Ooh, do it again!" she giggled.

"Giles, Giles, Giles!" Spike repeated, as he and Dru began rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter.

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles" Wilkins groaned.

"But you Wilkins, you're one of us" said Darla.

"Yeah, you're a real pal" added Spike.

"Did you bring us something to eat dear Wilkie?" asked Drusilla. Wilkins sighed and tossed them each a thermos of blood, procured from various innocent creatures.

"I don't know if you really deserve this" he frowned, as the vamps tucked in. "I practically giftwrapped those children for you and you couldn't even dispose of them."

"Hey, it wasn't like they were alone" said Darla, annoyed.

"Yeah" said Spike defensively. "What were we supposed to do, kill the King?"

"_That_" said Wilkins, grinning evilly, "Is _exactly_ what I was proposing."

Wilkins: _**I know that your powers of retention**_

**_Are as wet as a warthog's backside._**

**_But thick as you are,_**

**_Pay attention!_**

Wilkins swatted the thermos out of Dru's hand.

**_My words are a matter of pride._**

**_It's clear from your vacant expressions,_**

**_That the lights are not all on upstairs._**

**_But we're talking of Kings and successions,_**

**_Even you can't be caught unawares!_**

Wilkins leapt at Darla and Spike, startling them into falling onto two geysers, which blasted them into the air.

**_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime,_**

**_Prepare for sensational news!_**

**_A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer.._**

"But where do we feature?" Darla interrupted. Wilkins pinched her cheek like a child.

_**Just listen to teacher.**_

**_I know it seems sordid,_**

**_But you'll be rewarded, _**

**_When at last I am given my dues!_**

**_And injustice deliciously squared,_**

**_Be prepared!_**

"Sure we'll be prepared.. Uh, prepared for what?" asked Spike, confused.

"For the death of the King!" growled Wilkins.

"Why, is he sick?" asked Drusilla.

"No, you fool!" he yelled, lifting her by the collar. "We're going to kill him.. and Willow too" he added, dropping Dru.

"Great idea, who needs a King?" Spike grinned.

"No King, no King!" the three vamps chanted in unison.

"Idiots!" Wilkins snarled. "There will be a King!"

"But you said.." Darla frowned.

"_I_ will be King!" said Wilkins triumphantly. "Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

"Yeah! Long live the King!" cheered Darla, Spike, and Drusilla, as other vamps emerged from the shadows to join them.

Vamps: _**It's great that we'll soon be connected**_

**_With a King who'll be all-time adored!_**

Wilkins:**_ Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected,_**

**_To take certain duties on board._**

**_The future is littered with prizes,_**

**_And though I'm the main addressee,_**

**_The point_** _**that I must emphasise is..**_

Wilkins snarled suddenly at one poor vamp, causing him to panic and fall to his doom into a fiery crevice.

**_YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!_**

**_So prepare for the coup of the century._**

Vamps:**_ Oooh!_**

Wilkins:**_ Be prepared for the murkiest scam!_**

Vamps:**_ Oooh, ah ah!_**

Wilkins:**_ Meticulous planning,_**

**_Tenacity spanning,_**

**_Decades of denial, _**

**_Is simply why I'll,_**

**_Be King undisputed,_**

**_Respected, saluted,_**

**_And seen for the wonder I am!_**

**_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared,_**

**_Be prepared!_**

Everybody:**_ Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared,_**

**_Be prepared!_**

* * *

"That doesn't sound good" Sophie frowned.


	8. The Stampede

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Nothing bad's gonna happen to Giles is it?" said Sophie, eyes wide with panic.

"Well.." Tara frowned, suddenly thinking that maybe this hadn't been the best story to tell afterall. Her mother's frown was all the answer Sophie needed.

"You said bad guys never win!" she cried.

"They don't, usually" said Tara. "But sometimes the bad guys have to win a little in the beginning to give the good guys a reason to come back and beat them at the end. And nothing's actually happened yet, so just listen.."

* * *

A few days later, Wilkins put his terrible plan into action. He took Willow to a large canyon, sitting her on a rock under a tree.

"Now you wait here, dear" Wilkins smiled. "Your father has a wonderful surprise for you."

"Really?" said Willow excitedly. "What is it, what is it?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Wilkins grinned.

"If you tell me, I promise I'll act surprised" said Willow.

"You are such a naughty girl" Wilkins chuckled.

"Come on, Uncle Wilkins" Willow frowned.

"No Willow, this is just for you and your Daddy, a father-daughter thing. I should go get him.."

"I'll come with you" said Willow, beginning to climb down.

"No!" Wilkins snapped, before quickly calming himself down to avoid giving the game away. "No, you just stay there on that rock. We wouldn't want you getting yourself into another mess like you did with the vampires."

"You know about that?" said Willow, face falling.

"Willow, _everybody_ knows about that" Wilkins smirked.

"Really?" said Willow, embarrassed.

"Yes" said Wilkins, placing a hand on his niece's shoulder. "Lucky Daddy was there to save you huh? And just between you and me, you should work on those little sparks of magic of yours."

"Okay. Hey Uncle Wilkins, am I gonna like this surprise?"

"Willow, it's to _die_ for" Wilkins grinned, before walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a grassy field at the top of the gorge, Darla, Spike, and Drusilla hid behind a rock, watching a heard of cattle, horses, and other large four legged animals grazing.

"Man, I'm so bloody hungry!" said Spike, licking his lips. "I just gotta have some blood, even if it's from a cow!"

"Stay put!" Darla hissed at him.

"Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?"

"No, we wait for the signal from Wilkins!" a few moments after Darla said these words, Wilkins appeared on a high rock, grinning evilly at them. "There he is, let's go!" she cried, getting in amongst the animals and frightening them into flight.

* * *

"Little sparks of magic, ha!" Willow cried. "I'll show them!" she spotted a small lizard sunning itself on the ground nearby, and decided that this was a perfect time to practice. She tried to draw on her magic, but once again only produced sparks. She tried again a few more times with the same result, until finally, a small beam of magic flowed from her hand. It startled the lizard into fleeing, then careered out of control, crashing into the side of the gorge and rattling a few trees. Despite this, Willow was still proud of herself. But then, the Princess heard an enormous rumble, saw some pebbles shake on the ground, and looked up to see a heard of animals stampeding down into the gorge, her eyes widening in horror.

* * *

"Look, sire" said Wesley as he and Giles stood atop Sunny Rock, surveying the land. "The herd is on the move."

"Odd.." Giles frowned.

"Stampede, in the gorge!" Wilkins cried, running to them. "Hurry, Willow's down there!"

"Willow?" cried Giles, worried, instantly setting off, along with Wesley, and Wilkins who ran a little way behind, smirking.

* * *

Back in the gorge, Willow ran, weaving in and out of the feet of the stampeding animals, and so far managing to avoid injury. She grabbed onto a small, dying tree and pulled herself into one of it's branches, but she knew she couldn't hold on forever..

"Wesley!" she cried, as she spotted the young Watcher standing on the edge of the gorge looking out for her. "Wesley, help me!"

"Hang on, Willow!" Wesley called, running for help. "Your father is on his way!" She ran back to Giles, pointing her out. "There, in that tree! But hurry, she can't hold on much longer!" Giles rushed down the gorge into the mass of stampeding animals, his daughter being his only priority. "Oh Wilkins, what are we going to do?" Wesley wailed to the King's brother. "I'll go get help that's what I'll do.." Unfortunately before Wesley could leave, Wilkins backhanded him into a wall, knocking him out.

* * *

After a lot of ducking and weaving, and quite a few bumps and bruises, King Giles reached the tree where Willow was perched.

"Daddy!" she cried.

"It's okay Willow, I've got you" he cried as he pulled her out of the tree. He managed to push through the herd, then climb one-handed to push Willow to safety on a rock, but slipped back into the waves of animals.

"Daddy!" Willow screamed. Fortunately, a few seconds later, he leapt out of the stampeding herd, and, with some difficulty, began to climb the steep rock. "Yay!" Willow cried. The King climbed out of Willow's sight, reaching the ledge on which Wilkin's sat, but lacked the strength to climb up on his own.

"Brother, help me" pleaded Giles. Wilkins just grinned evilly, then dug his nails into Giles hands.

"Long live the King!" he cackled, throwing his brother off the rock.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Giles screamed.

"Daddy!" Willow screamed, seeing her father fall.

* * *

"Noooooooooo!" cried Sophie.


	9. A New Era

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

AN: Okay, you all already know that this chapter's gonna be sad, so I've lightened it up a little by adding the introduction of my Timon and Pumbaa characters at the end.

* * *

"I know this seems bad sweetie" said Tara, as her daughter glared at her with tear-filled eyes. "But it's like Mommy Willow said last time, I can't just ignore all the bad parts of the story. And it gets better again soon, I promise."

"I hope so" Sophie frowned.

"So, after the herd of animals was gone, Willow ran into the canyon to look for Giles.."

* * *

"Daddy!" Willow called, her tiny voice echoing through the dusty gorge. "Daddy, where are you?" The little Princess heard something running towards her and looked up hopefully, but it was only a stray horse who had been separated from the herd. Then, as the clouds of dust finally began to clear, she spotted the King's limp, broken form crumpled on the ground. "Daddy!" she cried, running to her father's motionless body. She tugged on his arm. "Daddy, come on, you have to get up!" She tugged harder, but Giles still wouldn't budge. "Daddy, we have to go home, Mommy will be worried! Help!" she cried. "Anybody, help!" No help came, and when Giles still wouldn't move, she lay beside her father and wrapped her tiny arms as far around him as they could go, sobbing into his chest.

"Oh Willow, what have you done?" came a familiar, evil voice from behind her.

"Th-there was a stampede, h-he tried to save me" Willow sobbed, looking up into her Uncle's falsely sympathetic face. "I-it was an accident, I didn't m-mean to.."

"Oh, of course you didn't" said Wilkins sadly. "Nobody ever means for these things to happen. But the King is dead, Willow. If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive." Little Willow's eyes widened in horror, and Wilkins gasped, wanting to twist the knife just a little bit further, as though letting the poor child think she'd killed her father wasn't enough. "What will your Mother think?"

"What should I do?" Willow cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Run away, Willow" said Wilkins. "Run away, and never return." Willow instantly obeyed her Uncle's orders, turning and running as fast as she could. As Wilkins stared after his niece, Spike, Darla, and Drusilla appeared at his side. "Kill her" he ordered, no emotion crossing his face.

* * *

As Willow ran, she became aware that the vamps were chasing her, so tried to go faster. She reached the edge of the Sunny Lands, facing a big drop into a patch of thorns, but she had no choice but to take it, so she jumped, and thankfuly emerged out the other side unharmed. Spike, who tried to follow, was not so lucky. He yelped in pain, then clambered back up to the others with a bunch of thorns sticking out of his buttocks. Dru giggled, and he glared at her.

"Look, look, there she goes!" cried Darla, pointing after Willow as she fled into the desert.

"Go get her then" Spike frowned.

"And end up looking like you, Cactus butt? No way" she and Dru collapsed into a fit of laughter. "She's as good as dead out there anyway, and if she does come back, we'll kill her."

"Yeah. You hear that kid?" he yelled after Willow. "If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!

* * *

That night, everyone gathered at Sunny Rock to mourn the loss of their King and Princess, and greet their new King.

"Of course, the death of King Giles is a terrible tragedy, but to lose _Willow_, who had barely begun to live.." said Wilkins. Wesley placed a comforting hand on the distraught Jenny's shoulder, and poor little Tara sobbed into her mother's chest. "I consider it a deep personal loss" Wilkins continued. "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet from the ashes of this tragedy, we will rise to meet the dawn of a new era," Vampires began to emerge from the shadows, while everybody gasped in shock, "In which Wicca, Slayer, Watcher, and Vampire come together, in a great and glorious future!"

* * *

Lorne watched the proceedings from his cave on the edge of the Sunny Lands, sighing sadly. He swiped his hand across the painting of Willow on his wall, smudging it.

* * *

Meanwhile, poor Willow had passed out in the desert. Buzzards surrounded her, waiting for her to die so they could have their feast. Suddenly, a young man wearing an eyepatch, carrying a young demon woman on his back, charged at the buzzards, frightening them away.

"Alright, I love buzzard bowling!" the woman grinned, sliding off the man's back. The young man looked at Willow, and frowned.

"Um, Anya, I think this one's still alive, you better come check it out."

"Alright, let's see what we've got here.." The young woman, Anya, lifted Willow's arm, then gasped, backing away. "It's a Wicca!"

"Only a little one" the young man smiled. "She's so cute, and she's all alone. Couldn't we keep her?"

"Xander, are you nuts? We're talking about a _Wicca_ here!" Anya cried. "Wiccas destroy creatures like us."

"But if we look after her now, when she grows up, she might be on our side" said Xander.

"Yeah right.." Anya frowned before her eyes widened. "Hey, I know, what if she's on _our _side?"

"I just said that" Xander frowned. Anya continued as though the idea was her own.

"It might not be such a bad idea to have a Wicca around" she grinned.

"So we can keep her?" Xander smiled, gently scooping Willow into his arms.

"Of course we can keep her, who's the brains in this outfit huh?" said Anya. "Now come on, let's get her home."

* * *

"Well, at least Willow's safe now" said Sophie.


	10. Hakuna Matata

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Yes, at least there's that" Tara smiled.

"Buts do Xander and Anya knows how to look after a wicca properly?" asked Sophie.

"Yes, wiccas aren't really any different from human people apart from their magic" Tara replied. Although, she thought to herself, now that she was older she realised the complete implausibility of a meerkat and a warthog being able to raise a lion cub, and a lion being able to survive solely on insects.

"Mama Tara?" Sophie frowned, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Sorry sweetie, I was just thinking" said Tara. "Anyway, Xander and Anya took Willow to their home in the rainforest.."

* * *

Xander had sat Willow down beside a small lagoon, and Anya was splashing her face with water. The little wicca slowly began to stir.

"Hey, Kid" she said as Willow opened her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so.." said Willow, still a little dazed.

"You nearly died" said Xander, concerned.

"I saved you" said Anya proudly. Xander glared at her. "Oh, and Xander helped, a little."

"Oh. Well, thanks" said Willow, getting up and beginning to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Anya frowned.

"Nowhere" said Willow sadly.

"Gee, she looks a little blue" said Anya.

"Seems a perfect healthy pink to me" said Xander, confused.

"I meant she's depressed, Xander" Anya clarified.

"Oh" said Xander. He ran to catch up with Willow, crouching to her eye level. "Hey kiddo, what's eatin' you?"

"Nothing, she's on top of the food chain!" Anya laughed. Xander frowned at her to indicate that the joke wasn't funny, and her laughter slowed to an awkward chuckle. "So, where are you from?" she asked Willow.

"Who cares?" Willow sighed. "I can't go back.."

"So you're an outcast" Anya smiled, laying a hand on Willow's shoulder. "Well that's great, so are we!"

"What did you do?" Xander asked.

"Something terrible" said Willow, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it.."

"Then we don't wanna hear about it!" Anya grinned.

"Anya" Xander frowned, before turning back to Willow. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Only if you can change the past" Willow sighed sadly.

"Well, in times like this" said Xander, "My girl Anya here always says 'You've got to put your behind in the past'. Willow gave him a confused look.

"That's not it Xander, now lay down before you hurt yourself" said Anya. "What he means is, you've got to put your past behind you." Willow just looked confused. "Okay, let's put it this way. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right" Willow nodded.

"Wrong!" said Anya. "When the world turns it's back on you, you turn your back on the world!"

"That's not what I was taught" Willow frowned.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson" said Anya. "Repeat after me: Hakuna Matata."

"Sudoku Banana?" said Willow, confused.

"Not even close!" Anya snapped.

"Go easy Ahn, she's just a kid. It's more like this," Xander smiled at Willow, before sounding the words out. "Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means no worries" he explained. Anya let out a happy sigh at the thought.

Anya: _**Hakuna Matata,**_

**_What a wonderful phrase!_**

Xander smiled and joined in.

Xander: _**Hakuna Matata,**_

**_Ain't no passing craze!_**

Anya:**_ It means no worries,_**

**_For the rest of your days!_**

Xander put his arm around Anya's shoulders.

Both: _**It's our problem free,**_

**_Philosophy,_**

**_Hakuna Matata!_**

"Hakuna Matata?" asked Willow, still confused.

"It's our motto" Xander smiled.

"What's a motto?" Willow frowned.

"Nothing! What's a motto with you?" Anya laughed.

"Never mind her" said Xander, rolling his eyes. "But really kiddo, these two words will solve all your problems.

"Yeah" Anya grinned. "Take Xander for example.."

Anya: _**Why,**_

**_When he was a young cyclops.._**

Xander:**_ When I was a young cycloooooooooooooops!_**

"Very good" Anya smiled.

"Thank you" said Xander.

Anya: _**He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal,**_

**_He could clear all the Sunny Lands after every meal!_**

Xander:**_ I'm a sensitive soul,_**

**_Though I seem thick skinned!_**

**_And it hurt, that my friends never stood downwind!_**

Xander flourished his hand over his forehead dramatically.

**_And oh, the shame!_**

Anya:**_ He was ashamed!_**

Xander:**_ Thought of changing my name!_**

Anya:**_ Oh what's in a name?_**

Xander:**_ And I got downhearted!_**

Anya:**_ How did you feel?_**

Xander:**_ Everytime that I.._**

"Xander!" Anya snapped. "Not in front of the kid!"

"Oops, sorry" said Xander sheepishly.

* * *

"Hee hee" Sophie giggled

* * *

Xander & Anya: _**Hakuna Matata,**_

**_What a wonderful phrase!_**

**_Hakuna Matata,_**

**_Ain't no passing craze!_**

The sad expression on Willow's face slowly turned into a smile, and she decided to join in too.

Willow: _**It means no worries,**_

**_For the rest of your days!_**

"Yeah, sing it kid!" Anya smiled, while Xander lifted the now giggling Willow on to his shoulders and headed towards the small patch of rainforest he and Anya called their own.

Willow & Xander: _**It's our problem free,**_

**_Philosophy!_**

**_Hakuna Matata!_**

"Here we are, our humble home" Anya smiled.

"You live here?" said Willow, looking around in awe.

"We live wherever we like" said Anya proudly.

"Yep, home is where your rump rests" said Xander.

"It's beautiful" said Willow, as Xander gently set her down. He then completely ruined the moment by letting out a huge belch.

"Man, I'm starving."

"Me too" said Willow. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow."

"Too bad, we're fresh out of cow" said Anya.

"Any sheep?"

"Nope" said Xander.

"Pig?"

"Wrong! Look kid, if you're going to live with us, you're gonna have to learn how to eat like us" said Anya. "Hmm, this looks like a good place to rustle ub some grub." She lifted a log, revealing a variety of insects. She picked one up.

"Yuck!" said Willow, disgusted. "What's that?"

"A grub, what do you think?" said Anya, popping it into her mouth. "Mmm, tastes like chicken."

"Eeew!" said Willow. Xander picked up a worm and slurped it into his mouth.

"Slimy, yet satisfying" he smiled.

"These are rare delicacies" said Anya, crunching on a beetle.

"I wasn't too crazy about the whole thing either at first, but you'll learn to love them" said Xander.

"I'm telling you kid, this is a great life. No rules, no responsibilities" said Anya, offering a grub to Willow. "What do you say?" Willow hesitated for a moment, then shrugged.

"Hakuna Matata" she sighed, slurping the bug down. A small smile spread across her face. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"That's it!" Anya cried, grinning. The newly formed trio continued to roam through the rainforest. They crossed a log lying across a river, and as they did, Willow appeared to age, growing first into a teenager, then an adult.

Anya & Xander: _**Hakuna Matata,**_

_**Hakuna Matata,**_

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

The now twenty-one year old Willow swung on a vine, jumping into the lagoon. Anya and Xander dove after her.

Willow: _**It means no worries,**_

_**For the rest of your days!**_

The three friends climbed out of the lagoon, walking side by side into the rainforest.

Willow, Xander & Anya: _**It's our problem free,**_

_**Philosophy!**_

_**Hakuna Matata!**_

* * *

"I likeded that part" Sophie smiled.

* * *

AN: For the purposes of this story, let's just pretend Xander and Anya are ageless.


	11. No Food

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"I liked that part too" said Tara, smiling. "But even though Willow was happy, the Sunny Lands, under Wilkins' rule, had become a very sad place. The sun no longer shone, no plants could grow, and all the animals had either died or moved away.."

* * *

In Wilkins' cave, the self-appointed King sat resting, while poor Wesley had been trapped inside an animal's rib-cage, his freedom cruelly taken away. The Watcher sang sadly.

Wesley: _**Nobody knows the trouble I've seen,**_

_**Nobody knows my sorrow..**_

"Oh really Wesley, lighten up" said Wilkins. "Sing something with a little bounce in it." Wesley paused, thinking for a moment.

_**It's a small world after all..**_

"No!" Wilkins snapped. "Anything but that!" Wesley sighed, knowing only one song that could placate the 'King'.

_**I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts,**_

_**There they are all standing in a row.**_

Wilkins smiled, joining in.

Wesley & Wilkins: _**Big ones, small ones,**_

_**Some as big as your head..**_

"I never would have had to do this for Giles.." Wesley mummbled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Wilkins roared.

"Nothing" said Wesley quickly.

"You know the law._ Never_ mention that name in my presence. I am King!"

"Of course sire, you are King" said Wesley, shrinking back in his cage. "I was only comparing your royal managerial approaches.." Wesley was saved from having to say any more when Darla, Drusilla, and Spike entered the cave.

"Hi, King Wilkie!" Dru giggled.

"Oh, what is it this time?" said Wilkins, rolling his eyes.

"We've got a bone to pick with you!" Darla frowned. "There's no food, no water.."

"Yeah!" Spike yelled. "It's dinner time and we haven't even got a bloody entree!"

"It's the women's job to hunt" said Wilkins disinterestedly.

"But they won't hunt" Dru pouted.

"Oh, eat Wesley then" Wilkins suggested dryly.

"You wouldn't want me!" said Wesley quickly, panicking. "My blood's too British. It tastes like weak tea and, uh.. old books. Terrible. It could never be considered appetising in any way, shape, or form. In fact, it would probably make you all sick, and we wouldn't want that, so I guess you really should just go and.."

"Nonsense, Wesley" said Wilkins, smirking evilly, eyes shining with amusement at the Watcher's distress. "All your bllod needs is a little garnish, then I'm sure it will be absolutely delectable. While the 'King' appeared to be distracted with mentally torturing poor old Wesley, Spike pulled his two fellow vamps over to him. He bent close to their ears, trying to speak quietly so as not to let Wilkins hear what he was saying.

"Bloody hell, girls!" he whispered. "And we thought things were bad under Giles.."

"WHAT?" Wilkins roared. It seemed, apparently, that the man had developed hypersensitive hearing regarding the uttering of his dearly departed brother's name.

"Uh.. piles, boss, I said piles!" said Spike quickly. "Got really nasty piles at the moment. Bloody painful they are." Wilkins eyes narrowed, but he chose to let it go. As much as he'd like to think he was powerful on his own, he knew he needed the power, and threat, of the vampires behind him if he wanted to keep his firm grip on the throne.

"Alright then. Now go!" he growled.

"But Wilkie, we're still hungry!" Dru wailed.

"I said go!" Wilkins snapped.

* * *

"Poor Wesley" said Sophie sadly, lacking the giggles that had accompanied this statement last time she'd said it.


	12. Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Poor Wesley" Tara agreed.

"Poor everybody else too" Sophie added. "But since Willow's all growed up now, she can go back and help them, right?"

"Getting just a little bit ahead of yourself there, sweetie" Tara smiled. "That night, back in the rainforest, Willow, Xander, and Anya were laying down together, looking up at the stars.."

* * *

Suddenly, the peaceful atmosphere was shattered when a certain red-haired wicca let out a huge belch.

"Nice one, Willow" Anya smirked.

"Thanks" Willow smiled. "Man, I'm stuffed!"

"Me too" said Xander. "I ate like a pig!"

"You are a pig" Willow teased.

"I guess I am" Xander laughed. The trio fell into a companionable silence. "Hey Anya, ever wonder what those little sparkly dots up there are?"

"I don't _wonder_Xander, I_ know_" Anya replied.

"Then what are they?"

"Uh.. They're fireflies. Fireflies that got stuck up in.. uh.. that big bluish-black thing."

"Oh. I always thought that they were big balls of gas floating millions of miles away" Xander frowned.

"Everything is gas to you, Xander" said Anya, rolling her eyes. "What do you think Willow?"

"I don't know.." Willow hesitated.

"Come on, tell us!" said Anya.

"Well.." Willow began reluctantly, "Somebody once told me that the great Kings and Queens of the past are up there, watching over us."

"Really?" asked Xander.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Anya frowned, before both she and Xander burst into a fit of laughter. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! What mook thought that up?"

"Pretty dumb, huh?" Willow smiled weakly, but inside her heart was breaking all over again. She looked back up at the stars, sighing sadly. "I think I'm gonna go hit the sack guys."

"Was it something I said?" Anya frowned as the wicca walked away. Xander just shrugged. Willow slumped down sadly onto the edge of a grassy cliff nearby, causing a slight breeze which blew all of the seeds of one dandelion away into the night.

* * *

Eventually, the seeds reached the cave of a certain demon shaman. He caught them in his hand, sniffing them. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Willow?" Lorne asked himself, hardly daring to believe it. "She's alive?" A smile slowly spread across the demon's face. "She's alive!" He ran back inside, howling with joy, and covered the smudged painting of young Willow with a new painting of her as an adult. "It is time!"

* * *

The next day, Xander and Anya were roaming through the rainforest together, singing a happy little tune.

Xander: _**W****h**__**imoweh,**_

**_Wimoweh, _**

**_Whimoweh.._**

Anya:**_ In the jungle,_**

**_The mighty jungle,_**

**_The wicca sleeps tonight!_**

Xander spotted a bug crawling along the ground and wandered off after it, licking his lips.

_**In the jungle,**_

**_The quiet jungle, _**

**_The wicca sleeps tonight.._**

"I can't hear you Xander, back me up!

**_Wiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiii-wiii-um-um-eweh.._**

Anya frowned, looking around to find Xander still MIA.

"Xander?"

* * *

Xander was still following the bug, when he heard the sound of a twig snapping behind him.

"Is that you, Ahn?" he asked. When no response came, he just shrugged, grabbing the bug and eating it.

"Excuse me" said a voice behind him, "I was wondering if you could.." Xander turned to see a young wiccan woman with blonde hair and wide blue eyes. He screamed and ran. "Hey, wait!" the woman cried, chasing after him.

* * *

"Xander?" Anya called, looking for the cyclops. "Xander, where are you?" Her question was soon answered when the man in question came speeding through the forest, screaming. He tripped over, and tried to crawl into a hollow log to continue his escape, but he got stuck halfway. "What's going on?"

"SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" screamed Xander, slightly muffled, from inside the log. Anya looked up to see the blonde wicca running towards them, and began screaming too, desperately trying to push Xander through to the other side of the log.

"Stop screaming!" cried the wicca as she approached. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just.." The poor woman was prevented from finishing her explanation when a sudden jet of magic blasted her into a tree.

"Leave them alone!" Willow cried. The other wicca groaned, as this was really all just a big misunderstanding, but she had to defend herself, so she fired her own magic back.

"Don't worry, Xander, I'm here for you" said Anya, patting his butt before turning back to the fight. "Alright, Willow! Go for the jugular, the jugular! I knew she'd come in handy." Willow lunged at the other witch, tackling her to the ground. Anya gave Xander a running commentary as they wrestled. "Willow's got her! No wait, she's got Willow!" After some further tussling, the blonde emerged victorious. Willow felt a shock of recognition as she gazed into her wide blue eyes. Those eyes were one of her earliest memories, she would have recognised them anywhere.

"Tara?" she asked, surprised. "Is it really you?" The other girl climbed off of Willow, confused.

"Who are you?" she asked. There was something strangely familiar about the red-head, but she couldn't quite place it.

"It's me, Willow."

"Willow?" Tara paused for a second, hesitating, but Willow flashed her cheeky grin, and she knew it was the truth. Willow's smile was one of Tara's earliest memories, just like Tara's eyes were one of Willow's. "Willow!" she cried happily, flying into the arms of her long-lost friend.

* * *

"Yay!" said Sophie.


	13. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"_Now_ is Willow gonna go save everybody from Wilkins?" Sophie asked.

"Not yet, sweetie" Tara laughed. "Willow was happy to see her old friend again, but her new friends weren't quite as thrilled.

* * *

Anya's jaw dropped.

"Did I miss something?" Anya was ignored. Willow and Tara clung to each other's hands, jumping up and down and squealing like schoolgirls.

"What are you doing here?" asked Willow, grinning.

"What's going on?" Anya frowned. She was still ignored.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?'" Tara beamed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Anya roared. She did not like being ignored at all.

"Anya, this is Tara" Willow smiled. "She's my best friend!"

"Friend?" Anya frowned, confused.

"Hey, Xander" Willow pulled the cyclops out of the log, and introduced him. "This is Tara. Tara, meet Xander."

"I am honoured to make your acquaintance" grinned Xander, bowing.

"The pleasure's all mine" Tara laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, time out!" cried Anya. "You know her, and she knows you.." she pointed at Xander. "But she wants to kill him, and everybody's okay with this? AM I MISSING SOMETHING?"

"I never wanted to kill him, that was a huge misunderstanding" Tara frowned. "I was just trying to ask for directions."

"See Anya? Nobody's killing anybody" Willow chuckled.

"Wait until everybody finds out you've been here all this time" Tara smiled at her friend. "Wow, what will your mother think?" Willow's face paled as painful memories filled her mind.

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Of course they do" said Tara, frowning. "Everybody thinks you're dead."

"They do?" asked Willow, confused.

"Yes. Wilkins told us about the stampede."

"He did?" said Willow nervously. "What else did he tell you?"

"It doesn't matter now. The point is you're alive, and that means.." a smile spread over Tara's face. "You're the Queen!"

"The Queen? Um, I think you've got your wires crossed there, lady" Anya frowned. Xander, however, had a completely different reaction.

"The Queen?" he cried, dropping to his knees and kissing Willow's toes. "Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet!"

"Cut it out!" Willow snapped, pulling her foot away.

"Besides, it's _grovel_, Xander, and don't" Anya turned to her flame-haired wiccan friend. "Willow's not the Queen.. Are you?"

"No" Willow replied, shaking her haid.

"Willow?" asked Tara, confused.

"No, I'm not the Queen" Willow repeated. "Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight" Anya frowned. "You're the Queen, and you never even told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same girl" said Willow.

"But with power!" Anya grinned, rubbing her hands together. Tara looked at Willow's two strange friends, then back to Willow. There were clearly some things that they needed to talk about.

"Could you guys excuse us for a minute?" she asked.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of us, right Willow?" said Anya, crossing her arms.

"Maybe you better go" said Willow with a small smile.

"It starts" Anya sighed, as she and Xander headed off. "You think you know a girl.."

"Anya and Xander" Willow smiled. This soon turned to a frown when she turned and saw her friend beginning to sob. "Tara? What's wrong?"

"It's like you're back from the dead" Tara replied, eyes filled with tears. "You don't know how much this is going to mean to everyone.. What it means to me." She hugged Willow tight. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too" Willow smiled, hugging her back.

* * *

"This stinks" said Anya, as she and Xander spied on the pair from the bushes.

"Sorry" Xander apologised.

"Not you!" Anya snapped. "Them! Willow. Her. Alone."

"What's so bad about that?" Xander frowned. Anya rolled her eyes.

Anya: _**I can see what's happening**_

"What?" asked Xander, confused.

_**And they don't have a clue!**_

"Who?"

_**They'll fall in love,**_

_**And here's the bottom line,**_

_**Our trio's down to two!**_

"Oh" Xander sighed, finally catching on. Anya put on a fake French accent.

_**Ze sweet caress of twilight,**_

**_There's magic everywhere._**

**_And with all this romantic atmosphere,_**

**_Disaster's in the air!_**

Willow and Tara were walking together by the side of the lagoon.

Tara: _**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

**_The piece the evening brings._**

**_The world for once, _**

**_In perfect harmony,_**

**_With all it's living things._**

The pair stopped to have a drink. Willow glanced aside to Tara.

Willow:**_ So many things to tell her,_**

**_But how to make her see?_**

**_The truth about my past.._**

Willow shook her head.

**_Impossible!_**

**_She'd turn away from me._**

Tara looked at Willow, and would have given anything to read her thoughts.

Tara:_** She's holding back,**_

**_She's hiding,_**

**_But what I can't decide._**

**_Why won't she be the Queen I know she is,_**

**_The Queen I see inside!_**

Willow dove into the water, hiding beneath the surface. When Tara looked around to find her, Willow pulled her in.

Chorus:**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings.**

Tara climbed out of the water, dripping and annoyed, but smirked as she pushed Willow back in.

_**The world for once,**_

_**In perfect harmony,**_

_**With all its living things.**_

Willow playfully chased Tara through the forest, then tackled her to the ground, pinning her. Suddenly, Tara leaned up and kissed her. Willow was startled for a moment, but then kissed her back passionately.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

**_You needn't look to far._**

**_Speeding through the night's uncertainties,_**

**_Love is where we are_**

Anya: _**And if she falls in love tonight,**_

_**It can be assumed..**_

_Xander: **Her carefree days with us are history..**_

Both:**_ In short our pal is doomed!_**

"Aww" said Sophie.

* * *


	14. Can't Go Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"So, now that Willow and Tara are in love, she just gots to go back and get rid of Wilkins, right?" asked Sophie eagerly.

"Not so fast there, Sophie" Tara laughed. "Remember, Willow still thinks that she killed Giles.."

* * *

"Isn't this place great?" Willow smiled, snuggled up with Tara as they looked out over the rainforest.

"It _is_ beautiful" Tara agreed. "But there's one thing I don't understand. You were alive all this time. Why didn't you ever come back to Sunny Rock?" Willow sighed, then stood up, moving away from Tara.

"I just needed to get out on my own, live my own life" Willow lied. "I did, and it's great."

"We've really needed you back home" said Tara.

"Nobody needs me.." Willow mumbled.

"Don't say that, we do need you!" Tara cried, moving closer to her. "You're the Queen, you're supposed to rule the Sunnylands!"

"No I'm not, Wilkins is."

"He let the vampires take over the Kingdom!"

"What?" gasped Willow, shocked.

"Everything's destroyed" said Tara. "There's no food, no water.." she grasped her new love's hands tightly in her own, desperately hoping that she could get through to her. "Willow, if you don't do something about this soon everyone could starve, or die." Willow paused for a moment, considering Tara's words, but then pulled her hands out of the other wicca's grip, and turned to walk away.

"I can't go back.." she whispered.

"Why?" Tara yelled after her.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata" Willow sighed.

"What?" Tara frowned, confused.

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I've learned out here, Xander and Anya live by it" Willow explained. "Sometimes, bad things happen.."

"Willow.." Tara tried to interrupt, but she was ignored.

"And you can't do anything about it, so why worry?" Willow finished.

"Because it's your responsibility!" Tara yelled angrily.

"What about you?" Willow snapped, spinning around. "_You_ left!"

"_I_ left to find help" said Tara. She paused, her voice softening. "And I found you. Don't you understand? You're our only hope."

"I'm sorry, I can't" said Willow. "Go find someone else."

"What happened to you?" Tara frowned. "You're not the Willow I remember."

"You're right, I'm not" said Willow, glaring at the other witch. "Happy now?"

"No, just disappointed" said Tara sadly.

"You're starting to sound like my Father!" Willow yelled.

"Well good, at least one of us does!" Tara shot back.

"You think you can just waltz in here after all these years and tell me how to live my life?" Willow yelled, her expression a mixture of anger, sadness, and pain. "Well you can't, Tara! You have no idea what I've been through!"

"I would if you'd just tell me!"

"Forget it!" Willow shouted as she disappeared into the rainforest.

"Fine then!" Tara yelled back, walking away.

* * *

A little later, Willow paced backwards and forwards in a clearing, talking to herself.

"She's wrong, I can't go back! What would it prove anyway? I couldn't change anything." She looked to the stars, calling out to her absent father. "You said you'd always be there for me!" she cried. "But you're not! You're not.." Tears began to stream down Willow's face. "You're not, and it's my fault. It's all my fault." Willow slumped to the ground, sobbing.

* * *

"Poor Willow" said Sophie sadly.


	15. Remember Who You Are

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Yes" Tara agreed, "But luckily for Willow, she had a special friend to keep an eye out for her.."

* * *

Lorne sat in a nearby tree, watching the sobbing wicca for a little while longer before finally deciding to make his move. He began to chant. Willow looked up, a little surprised by the demon's presence, although not entirely bothered by it. Obviously not recognising Lorne as the shaman who had presented her at her birth, she looked away, sighing, and trying to ignore him. Eventually, the chanting began to annoy Willow, so she got up and walked to the lagoon she had visited with Tara just a few hours before. She picked up a rock, skipping it across the water's surface. Lorne followed her, still chanting, and chose another tree.

"Would you cut it out?" Willow snapped, annoyed.

"I can't cut it out, it'll just grow back" Lorne chuckled, before continuing to chant. Willow tried to leave, but Lorne followed her again.

"Stop following me, you creepy demon!" she yelled. "Who are you anyway?"

"The real question" said Lorne, "Is who are you?" Willow jumped, slightly taken aback by the demon's question.

"I thought I knew" she sighed. "But now I'm not so sure.."

"I know exactly who you are" said Lorne, beckoning for Willow to come closer. "Come here, it's a secret.." Willow obeyed. Lorne leaned in as if to whisper something into her ear, then began chanting again, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Enough! That's not funny!" Willow snapped. "What does it even mean?"

"It means, you're a demon and I'm not!" Lorne chuckled.

"I think you're kind of confused" Willow frowned. She turned to walk away, and was startled when Lorne suddenly jumped down in front of her.

"Wrong!" he yelled. "I'm not the one whose confused here. You don't even know who you are!"

"And you do?" said Willow, annoyed.

"Of course I do!" Lorne grinned, gently cuffing her on the cheek. "You're Giles's girl!" Willow was stunned, unable to speak. "Well, bye!" said Lorne, heading off.

"Hey!" Willow called, shaking herself out of her trance and chasing after the demon. "Hey wait, come back!" She followed the footprints Lorne had left behind, eventually finding him meditating in another clearing. "You knew my father?"

"Correction" said Lorne, cracking one eye open. "I _know_ your father."

"Well, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this" said Willow sadly, "But my father died a long time ago."

"Wrong again!" cried Lorne, startling the young wiccan royal as he suddenly leapt to his feet. "He's alive! Come on, I'll show him to you!" The demon ran into the forest, alternating between dashing through the undergrowth and leaping through the trees. "Just follow you're old pal Lorne, he knows the way!"

"Hey!" cried Willow as she chased after the demon, struuggling to keep up. "Wait, wait for me!" She tripped over at one point, but quickly scrambled to her feet, luckily managing to keep Lorne in sight. "You're going too fast!" she called desperately. Eventually, the demon stopped near a small pool of water.

"Look" he told Willow. "There he is." Willow looked into the pool, but only saw herself.

"That's not my father!" she yelled at Lorne, angry at his apparent deception. Above them, the sky rumbled as a mass of clouds moved together. "That's just my reflection!"

"Well, that's the point Willow-tree" said Lorne, placing a hand on the rightful queen's shoulder. "Your father lives. He lives in you." With that, Lorne once again dashed off into the trees.

"Hey, where are you.." Willow began, but was soon distracted by a very familiar voice, seemingly coming from the sky.

_"Willow.." _

"Daddy?" Willow looked up, gasping to see Giles' face in the clouds, looking down on her. She almost felt like she was five years old again.

_"Willow, you have forgotten me"_ said Giles sadly.

"No!" Willow cried, tears filling her eyes once again. "No, how could I.."

_"You have forgotten who you are, and so you have forgotten me"_ said Giles. _"Look inside yourself, Willow. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the great circle of life."_

"How can I go back?" Willow yelled to the sky. "I'm not who I used to be!"

_"Remember who you are. You are my daughter, and the one true queen."_ As the clouds moved, the image of Giles began to fade. _"Remember who you are.."_

"No!" cried Willow, chasing after the clouds when she realised what was happening. "Please don't leave me!"

_"Remember.."_

"Daddy!"

_"Remember.._

"Please come back, I need you!"

_"Remember who you are.."_ Giles disappeared, leaving only a regular cloud behind. Willow paused, wiping her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Yay!" said Sophie.


	16. Going Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Don't get too excited" said Tara, laughing. "Willow hasn't done anything yet."

"But she's going to" said Sophie. "Isn't she?" Tara just smirked and continued with the story.

"After Giles disappeared, Lorne came and found Willow in the clearing.."

* * *

"What was that?" asked the demon, feigning ignorance. "Strange weather we're having."

"Yeah" said Willow with a small smile. "It looks like the winds are changing."

"Change is good" said Lorne.

"But it's not easy" Willow sighed. "I know what I have to do, but going back means facing my past, and I've been running from it for so long.." Suddenly, Lorne bonked Willow on the head with his staff. "Ouch!" she yelped, rubbing her head. "What was that for?"

"It doesn't matter" Lorne smirked. "It's in the past."

"But it still hurts.." Willow grumbled.

"Yes, the past can hurt" Lorne agreed. "But the way I see it, Willow-tree, you can either run from it, or learn from it.." He swung his staff again, but this time Willow saw it coming and dodged out of the way."See?" Lorne grinned. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Well first" Willow smirked, snatching the staff from the demon's hand and taking off at a run, "I'm gonna take your stick!"

"No!" cried Lorne, chasing after her. "Not my staff! Give it back!" Willow chuckled and tossed the staff aside as she continued to run into the distance. "Where are you going?" Lorne yelled as he stooped to retrieve the abandoned staff.

"I'm going back!" Willow called to him as she ran.

"Good!" Lorne laughed, knowing his job was done. "Go on, get outta here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in their rainforest home, Xander and Anya were curled up together, sleeping. Tara crept over to them, gently poking Anya's arm.

"Hey. Hey, wake up." Anya stirred, only to scream when she saw Tara bending over her. The noise woke Xander, and he began to scream too. "Whoa, whoa!" cried Tara, taking a few steps back. "It's okay guys, it's only me!"

"_Never_do that again!" Anya snapped. "Wiccas, oy!"

"Have either of you seen Willow?" Tara asked.

"We thought she was with you" Xander frowned.

"She was" Tara sighed. "But we had a fight, and I lost her.."

"You won't find her here" said a voice. Tara, Anya, and Xander looked up to see Lorne grinning down at them. "The Queen has returned home."

"She's gone back" said Tara quietly. "I can't believe it, she's gone back." She didn't know whether to smile or cry, torn between joy that Willow was embracing her destiny and worry that her new love had taken off on her own.

"Gone back where?" Anya frowned, confused, and looked up into the tree again, only to find that Lorne was gone. "Who was that green guy?"

"Willow's gone to challenge Wilkins" said Tara.

"Who's cow needs a milkin'?" said a confused Xander, mishearing.

"No, Wilkins, Willow's uncle" Tara tried to clarify.

"The green guy's her uncle?" asked Anya.

"No!" Tara snapped, trying not to lose patience with the two. "Willow's gone back to her childhood home to challenge her uncle and take her rightful place as Queen."

"Ohhh" said Xander and Anya in unison.

* * *

Not too much later, Willow reached the edge of the desolate, dying, and mostly deserted Sunnylands. She paused for a moment, looking out at Sunny Rock looming in the distance. She took a deep breath and was just about to continue on, when Tara's voice stopped her.

"Willow, wait!" she called, running up to the other witch's side, joining her in looking over their once happy home. "It's awful, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you.." said Willow sadly.

"What made you come back?" Tara asked.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me" Willow smiled, rubbing her head, "And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my Kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will" said Tara, closing her hand over Willow's and kissing her cheek.

"It'll be dangerous" Willow warned her.

"Danger?" Tara grinned, mimicking Willow's words from their childhood. "I laugh in the face of danger, ha ha ha!"

"I don't see anything fun about this" said a familiar, sarcastic voice from behind them.

"Anya!" Willow smiled, turning to see her friends. "Xander! What are you doing here?"

"At your service, my liege" Xander grinned, bowing.

"We're really gonna fight your uncle for this?" said Anya, unimpressed.

"Yes, Anya" said Willow. "This is my home."

"Talk about a fixer-upper" Anya mumbled. Xander frowned at her. "Oh, but if it's important to you Willow, we'll be with you to the end."

"Thanks guys" Willow smiled.

* * *

The four crept towards Sunny Rock, ducking behind a boulder to avoid being seen by Darla, Spike, and Drusilla, who were patrolling around it.

"Vampires!" Anya hissed. "I hate vampires, almost as much as bunnies. Any idea how we're gonna get past them, Willow?"

"Live bait" Willow whispered.

"Good idea.. wait, what?" Anya yelped.

"Please, Anya" said Willow. "I need you and Xander to create a diversion."

"What do you expect us to do?" Anya frowned, hands on hips. "Dress Xander up in drag and do the hula?"

* * *

"Hee hee" Sophie giggled.


	17. Step Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

* * *

"Wanna know the _really_ funny part?" Tara grinned.

"What?" Sophie giggled.

"That was _exactly_ what Xander and Anya did.."

* * *

After making some quick preparations, Anya and Xander leapt out from behind the boulder, both dressed in full Hawaiian dancing get up, Xander carrying an apple in his mouth.

"Luau!" shouted Anya, beginning to sing and dance the hula, shaking makeshift maracas as the three vampires' attention turned to them.

Anya: _**If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,**_

**_Eat my buddy Xander here because he is a treat,_**

**_Come on down and dine,_**

**_On this tasty guy,_**

**_All you've got to do is get in line!_**

Anya became increasingly nervous as the vamps approached, grinning evilly.

**_Are you achin'?_**

Xander pulled out the apple.

Xander: **_Yup, yup, yup!_**

Anya:**_ For some human?_**

Xander:**_ Yup, yup, yup!_**

Anya:**_ He's a big boy!_**

Xander:**_ Yup, yup!_**

Anya:**_ You can be a big boy too, oy!_**

The pair screamed as the demons gave chase, and Anya jumped on Xander's back.

"We could have both run a lot faster if you'd just run by yourself!" Xander panted as he ran.

"No time to dwell on that now!" cried Anya. "Just run man, run!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Willow and Tara had taken advantage of the distraction caused by their friends and crept closer to Sunny Rock, climbing part of the way up it.

"Tara" said Willow, turning to the blonde, "You go find my mother and rally the others, I'll look for Wilkins."

"Okay. But before you go.." Tara pulled Willow into a kiss, then let their foreheads rest against each other for a moment after they had parted. "Good luck, and be careful."

"I will" Willow smiled.

* * *

Willow reached the cave at the top of Sunny Rock, hiding just outside when she heard Wilkin's sudden yell.

"JENNY!" the 'King' roared. Willow watched helplessly as her mother made her way up the rock and entered the cave, surrounded by the snarling vampires.

"Yes, Wilkins?" she asked.

"Where is your hunting party?" said Wilkins. "They're not doing their job."

"There's no food" said Jenny.

"You're just not looking hard enough!" Wilkins growled.

"It's over, Wilkins" said Jenny. "There's nothing left. Our only choice is to leave Sunny Rock."

"Never!" Wilkins snarled.

"Then you have sentenced us all to death!" Jenny yelled.

"So be it!"

"You can't do that!"

"I am the King!" Wilkins snapped. "I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were half the King that Giles was you never.." Jenny never had a chance to finish her sentence before Wilkins smacked her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm ten times the King that Giles was!" he growled. Willow had seen enough. She leapt onto the ledge outside the cave with a scream of anger. The darkness, combined with a single flash of lightning, made Wilkins temporarily confused her with somebody else. "Giles?" he cried, backing away. "It can't be, you're dead!" Willow ignored him for the moment, running into the cave and dropping to her knees at her mother's side.

"Giles?" Jenny mumbled, still a little dazed.

"No, Mom" Willow whispered, gently stroking her mother's cheek. "It's me."

"Willow, you're alive? But how?"

"That doesn't matter now. I'm home." Willow then stood and turned angrily to her uncle.

"Willow, dear!" Wilkins chuckled nervously. "I'm uh, a little surprised to see you.." he turned and glared at Darla, Spike, and Dru, who gulped and shrank away into the shadows. "..Alive."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart" Willow growled.

"Oh Willow, you must understand" said Wilkins. "The pressures of running a Kingdom.."

"Are no longer yours" said Willow coldly. "Step down, Wilkins."

"Oh, well I would, really" said Wilkins, gesturing to the vampires all around the cave, "But you see they think that _I'm_ the King."

"Well, we don't!" cried Tara, appearing at the back of the cave with her mother and the rest of Giles' subjects in tow. "Willow is the rightful Queen."

"You have two choices, Wilkins" said Willow. "Either step down or fight."

"Oh, must it all end in violence?" said Wilkins with an evil grin. "After all, I'd just hate to be responsible for the death of _another_ family member, wouldn't you?"

"That won't work, Wilkins" said Willow, trying to stand her ground. "I've put it behind me."

"Ah, but what about your loyal subjects?" asked Wilkins. "Have _they_ put it behind them?"

"Willow, what's he talking about?" Tara frowned.

"So you haven't told them your little secret" Wilkins smirked. "Well, now's your chance. Tell them, Willow. Tell them who is responsible for Giles' death!"

"I am" said Willow, head bowed.

"It's not true!" Jenny shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "Tell me it's not true!"

"It's true" said Willow sadly.

"See, she admits it!" Wilkins yelled. "Murderer!"

"No, it was an accident!" Willow cried.

"If it wasn't for you, Giles would still be alive!" Wilkins spat. He was slowly backing his niece towards the edge of Sunny Rock. "It's your fault he's dead! Do you deny it?"

"No.."

"Then you're guilty!"

"I'm not a murderer!" Willow cried.

"Oh, Willow you're in trouble again, but this time your Daddy isn't here to save you" Wilkins taunted. "And now, everybody knows why!" He lashed out at Willow, who slipped over the edge of Sunny Rock, only just managing to grab hold as she fell. A bolt of lightning cracked through the sky, setting fire to the dry grass below.

"Willow!" Tara cried.

"Well, now this looks familiar" Wilkins smirked as Willow struggled to retain her grip. "Hmm, where have I seen it before? Ah yes, now I remember. This is exactly how your father looked before he died. And here's my little secret.." he leant closer to Willow, grabbing her by the collar and whispering into her ear. _"I killed him."_ Willow let out a scream of anger, and, finding new strength, leapt back up onto the rock, pinning a shocked Wilkins to the ground.

"MURDERER!" she roared.

* * *

"Yay!" Sophie cheered. "Go Willow!"


	18. The New Queen

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Sophie.

AN: Last chap, folks! Didn't realise how close to the end I was, hee hee.

* * *

"It's not over yet, sweetie" Tara laughed.

"I know, but Willow's winning!" Sophie cheered again. "Yay!"

"Yes, I guess so" Tara smiled. "Anyway, Wilkins was becoming quite nervous now, realising he had obviously underestimated his niece.."

* * *

"Willow, please!" Wilkins begged.

"Tell them the truth" Willow growled.

"Truth?" Wilkins frowned. "But Willow, dear, truth is in the eye of the behold.. ack!" He was cut off as Willow seized him around the throat, threatening to strangle him.

"Tell them the truth!" she repeated, louder.

"Fine!" Wilkins spat, breaking free of Willow's grip. "I did it!"

"So they can hear you" Willow growled.

"I KILLED GILES!" Wilkins roared. That was all the Sunnylanders needed to hear. Led by Tara, they charged towards Wilkins, but the vampires blocked their way, and a huge battle ensued. Xander and Anya arrived at the cave, with Anya still on Xander's back.

"Excuse me, pardon me!" said Anya, throwing an occasional punch or kick to the vampires as they fought through the crowd. "Hot stuff coming through, woo!"

"Anya, will you please get off my back now?" Xander groaned. "We'd both be a lot more helpful if _I_ could actually do something!"

"You are doing something, you're carrying me!" said Anya, throwing another punch. "We're a team!" One vamp broke away from the pack and tried to attack Willow from behind, but Lorne bonked it on the head, arriving just in time to join the fray. Another group of vamps tried to take him out, but it turned out that the demon had awesome martial arts skills, and dispatched of them easily. Meanwhile, Anya and Xander fought further into the cave, eventually coming across the ribcage in which Wesley was imprisoned.

"Please, let me out!" the Watcher cried. Anya finally got of Xander's back and helped him wrench the ribcage open, but Darla, Spike, and Drusilla had used the time to sneak up on them, and they turned around to find themselves trapped.

"Well, well" Darla smirked. "Looks like you three are gonna be our little snack."

"I don't think so" Xander frowned, stepping protectively in front of Anya.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Spike taunted. "Little One-eye afraid we're gonna hurt his girl?"

"What did you say?" Xander's eyes narrowed.

"Uh-oh" said Anya, slightly panicked. "He called him One-eye."

"Were you talking to me, Captain Peroxide?" Xander growled. Spike and the others just laughed.

"They shouldn't have done that" said Anya, worry growing.

"I said, were you talking to me?" Xander repeated.

"Yes, I was" Spike smirked. "What about it, One-eye?"

"Now they're gonna get it" said Anya, turning to Wesley. "You might want to close your eyes Mister, this won't be pretty."

"THEY CALL ME _MISTER_ ONE-EYE!" Xander roared, charging at the vamps and pulling some well concealed stakes from his pockets, causing them to scream and flee.

* * *

Meanwhile, Willow spotted Wilkins trying to sneak out, and chased after him. Wilkins ran to the end of the cliff, looked at the sheer drop, and gulped, turning back to realise that he was completely at the mercy of his niece.

"Murderer" Willow growled.

"Willow, please" he begged. "Please, have mercy!"

"You don't deserve to live" said Willow coldly.

"But.. but I'm family! And it wasn't my fault!" cried Wilkins. "It was all the vampire's idea, they're the enemy!" Darla, Spike, and Drusilla, who had been rushing to their boss's aid, heard this, and growled as they slipped back into the shadows, angry at his betrayal.

"Why should I believe you?" Willow yelled. "Everything you ever told me was a lie!"

"What are you going to do?" said Wilkins with an evil grin. "You wouldn't kill your own uncle.."

"No, Wilkins, I wouldn't" said Willow, shaking her head. "I'm not like you."

"Oh thank you Willow, you are truly noble" said Wilkins. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. What can I do to repay you? Just tell me, anything.."

"Run" Willow growled, echoing the very words her uncle had told her when she was a child. "Run away, Wilkins, and never return."

"Oh, well of course" said Wilkins, eyes becoming fixed on a pile of hot embers that had landed at his feet. He scooped them up, throwing them into Willow's face. "As you wish, Your Majesty!" Willow let out a scream of pain and fell backwards. Wilkins charged, but the momentum he built up allowed Willow to send him flying over the cliff with a two-legged donkey kick. He survived the fall, and looked up to find himself surrounded by vampires. "My friends.." he smiled weakly.

"Friends?" Darla frowned. "I thought we were the enemy."

"That's what I heard" Spike growled. "What'd you hear Dru?"

"Wilkie doesn't want to play with us anymore, so now he has to go to sleep" said Drusilla.

"My thoughts exactly" Darla growled.

"No, no! I'm sorry!" Wilkins cried as the vamps closed in. "Please, I didn't mean to call you.." Wilkins let out one final scream, while Willow looked on in horror. After awhile she made her way back to the others. Rain began to fall, putting out all the spot fires that the lightning had caused. Willow was embraced by her mother, then Tara, before reaching Lorne.

"It is time" the shaman smiled. Willow nodded, and began slowly making her way up Sunny Rock. She passed Xander and Anya along the way. Xander bowed, while Anya was inspecting her nails, but bowed too when Xander nudged her. When she was nearing the top, Wesley ran up beside her. Willow hadn't really known what type of reception to expect from her father's former advisor, but he bowed as well, offering her a warm smile. When Willow finally reached the peak of Sunny Rock, the dark storm clouds parted slightly, and a beam of sunlight shone down upon her. The Sunnylanders cheered, welcoming their new Queen to the throne.

* * *

By that time the next year, the Sunnylands had fully recovered from Wilkins rule. Their was also great cause for celebration in the Kingdom, as Queen Willow and her wife Tara had welcomed a new baby girl, the next princess of the Sunnylands.

**_Til we find our place,_**

**_In the path unwinding,_**

Willow and Tara stood arm in arm, watching as Lorne carried their daughter to the end of Sunny Rock.

_**In the circle,**_

_**The circle of life.**_

Lorne held the blonde haired bundle in the air, and the Sunnylanders cheered.

* * *

"That was a good ending" Sophie smiled.

"Oh, that's not quite the end" Tara grinned.

"It's not?" asked Sophie, eyes wide.

"No, Willow and Tara's daughter had some adventures of her own. But it's getting late" said Tara, kissing her daughter's forehead as she stood up and adjusted the blankets. "So I'll let Mommy Willow tell you about them tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay.. Mama Tara?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we call Giles in the morning, just to make sure he's okay?"

"Of course" Tara smiled, backing towards the door. "Goodnight, Sophie."

"Goodnight, Mama Tara" Sophie yawned, drifting off. When Tara walked out of her daughter's bedroom, she almost crashed right into Willow, who stood smirking at her.

"'The Lion King', really?"

"You started it, Miss 'Beauty & The Beast'" Tara laughed. "Besides, tomorrow you can just pick up where I left off."

"I guess so" Willow nodded. "'Lion King 2' is one of the better Disney sequels.."

"Yeah.. Um, how long were you standing there anyway?" Tara asked. Willow didn't answer right away, but when she linked hands with Tara and began to hum a tune that sounded very much like 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' as they walked down the hall, the blonde was pretty sure she had her answer.

* * *

AN: I'll start the sequel, which stars Buffy and Faith in leading roles this time around, soon. Hope you all enjoyed this one!


End file.
